


Hold Me Tight

by cherryont0p



Series: Confession [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daejin, jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryont0p/pseuds/cherryont0p
Summary: Daehwi feels more than happy when two of his biggest dreams came true; he finally debuting and he does it with Jinyoung





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of my first work, "Precious One".

Today is the day for the final. After almost 5 months recording for ‘ _Produce 101’_ and went through ups and downs and a very tough evaluation and competition, the 20 saved trainees _finally_ reached at the final stage, and the final top 11, once again, _finally_ gotta chance to debut and show the world how _hard_ they’ve worked, and deserve to be loved.

Daehwi feels nervous than ever. He couldn’t sleep properly last night, well he didn’t get any sleep either. After yesterday they did a rehearsal ‘till dawn, almost all trainees didn’t even get any second to sleep. He and any other trainees have prepared everything since morning. Do make up, outfit checked, mic checked, and any other important things. They also do another rehearsal this morning, and make sure everything looks _perfect_ to pleased all the fans and their parents who come to see them later.

3 more hours to the final, and Daehwi is sitting on the couch in the waiting room, slightly close his eyes almost dozen off when he feels someone pokes his shoulder. He jolts and open his eyes, and he can feels his breathe stops, because he just seen someone whom he _adores_ and _likes_ so much, right beside him, looking good as ever with that make up on and smiling _sweetly_ toward him.

“Hey,” that someone, Bae Jinyoung, whom Daehwi have been thinking since yesterday beside the final, whom Daehwi wants to spend every single day with, is here, _‘he looks so good’,_ Daehwi thinks and couldn’t stop _staring_

“I’ve been looking for you. Are you sleeping?”, Jinyoung asks Daehwi with that very soft tone, a very soft smile. Daehwi shakes his head and sits properly, “Hey, Hyung. No, I –I just, rest for a while,” then Daehwi smiles and pats an empty seat beside him, gives a gesture to Jinyoung to sits beside him, “C’mon sit here, Hyung.”

Jinyoung then moves to sit beside him and their fingers are _almost_ touches, and Daehwi feels a shiver running down through his body. Actually, this is the first time he and Jinyoung meets properly after that day. That day when Jinyoung called him and confessed to him. They absolutely met a lot of times after that day at the Produce 101 dorm, but they didn’t get to meet and talk properly like this, because they were on different team for the debut evaluation, so this is actually the first time. Suddenly an image of himself talking with Jinyoung on phone that day when Jinyoung confessed to him, come up in Daehwi’s mind and he can feels his face is reddening, because they are literally _a thing_ now.

There is an awkward silence between them for a minute and Daehwi’s head is full with kind of thoughts _‘what should I talk to him’ ‘what kind of conversation we should have’ ‘why is this so awkward’,_ but then he hears Jinyoung _finally_ talks, “How are you doing, Hwi?”

Daehwi looks up from the floor to face Jinyoung _again._ He prefers to look down on the floor than looking at Jinyoung because he knows this is the _nth_ times Daehwi have said this on his mind but _damn_ Jinyoung _really really_ looks good with this kind of make up on him especially his eyes, Daehwi can feels his life span is getting shorter if he keep staring at Jinyoung like this because lacks of oxygen.

Daehwi clears his throat, he doesn’t know why but suddenly his throat is so dry like he haven’t drink any water for the past years despite he just have some drinks a minutes ago, “I’m fine, Hyung. How about you?”

Jinyoung nods his head repeatedly, “If you are fine, then I am too. If you are not, I’m not.”

Daehwi doesn’t understand what Jinyoung means, but he chooses not to ask, because he _doesn’t know_ how to and chooses to stare at the floor. There is an awkward silence between them again, the atmosphere too somehow feels very awkward. Daehwi literally wants to scream ‘ _why we gotta be this awkward”,_ but no, he stays silent.

Daehwi plays with the hem of his outfit, and playing with his finger ( he does it a lot when he is nervous ) when he see Jinyoung moves his right hand and slowly _grabs_ Daehwi’s left hand then hold it tightly, seems afraid if he loses Daehwi’s hand, he will loses him too. Daehwi gasps and look up, and finds that Jinyoung is _staring_  at their hands then straight to his eyes. Daehwi feels his heart skips a beat, feels something _really_ warm in his hands that he doesn’t want to let go. They’ve holding hands a few times before, they did a lot of skinships a few times before too, but this is different, this _feels_ different.

“We… will do good, right? On the final?” Jinyoung says, playing with Daehwi’s hands, still staring straight to Daehwi’s eyes. ‘ _If stares could kill, I would’ve died right now’,_ Daehwi thinks.

“We will, Hyung. We will. I promise,” Daehwi answers and then intertwining their fingers and that makes Jinyoung smiles sweetly, a smile that literally could cure cancer, a smile that Daehwi _loves_  the most, “you did a great job at rehearsal yesterday, and you will do better this time, Hyung.”

Jinyoung smiles and nods, “We both did great, and we both will do better,” Jinyoung says and stares at their intertwined fingers like it is something very _precious_ for his life, then caressing Daehwi’s fingers gently with his thumb, “you have nice fingers, Hwi. They are long and slenders,” Jinyoung compliments Daehwi while staring at him with that _damn_ smile plastered on his face.

Daehwi knows that now Jinyoung is someone that have a very special spot in his heart and in his life and Jinyoung already said on that phonecall he will say cheesy things more often, but Daehwi didn’t expect Jinyoung literally say it like this, he said it nonchalantly, like it is okay for Daehwi’s heart, when the reality it’s not, Daehwi is _dying_ right now, with just a single compliment.

“Can I –uh, can I hold your hands like this forever, Hwi?” Jinyoung asks while looks between Daehwi and their intertwined fingers and moves his body _closer_ to Daehwi’s ( as if their previous position ain’t close enough ).  Daehwi also could see Jinyoung’s face is _so close_ to his, ‘till the point he can counts Jinyoung’s eyelashes if he wants to.

That time, Daehwi feels something that he doesn’t remember when was the last time he felt like that. He feels so happy having someone that _adores_ him as much as he does, someone that smiling sincerely at him, someone who wants to holds his hands forever like his life depends on it, and that someone is right here beside him, Daehwi is so lucky to have him, to have Jinyoung as that someone.

Daehwi takes Jinyoung’s other hand and places it above their intertwined hands and hold them tight, “Of course you can, Hyung. Hold my hands forever, take me anywhere, I wouldn’t mind, as long as I’m with you.” Daehwi sees Jinyoung’s smile grows bigger ‘till it reaches his eyes, “Aren’t you being too cheesy here, huh?” Jinyoung says and teases Daehwi. Daehwi punches Jinyoung’s shoulder slightly and pouts, “You ruined the moment, Hyung! Besides, it was _you_ who were being _cheesy,_ I’m just going with the flow.”

Jinyoung laughs then pats Daehwi’s head slowly, “You are so adorable, Hwi.”

“See? It was you, who were being cheesy. Who taught you to say that so easily to me, Hyung?”

Jinyoung shrugs and tilts his head, “I don’t know? I think it’s because I like you a lot?”, Daehwi widens his eyes and it could be jump out of his head anytime soon, and he can feels his face is so _damn red_ right now.

When Daehwi was about to _try_ to say anything, they hear someone calls Jinyoung to hurry up and do some monitoring for ‘ _Hands On Me’_ stage. Jinyoung sighs, “I have to go, Hwi. See you later?” Daehwi nods and smiles, “See you later too, Jinyoungie Hyung.” Jinyoung smiles and let go off of Daehwi’s hands then ruffles his hair slowly and muttered ‘ _cute’_ and then leave.

♡♡♡♡♡

 

The set for the final stage is completely done, and the venue is already filled up with their fans, and also their parents. It was 5 minutes before the final is officially started, all 20 trainees already stand by on stage for doing the ‘ _Nayana’_ stage, and the eliminated trainees also stand by to join them for this stage.

Daehwi feels his hands trembling. He do exhales and inhales repeatedly to calm himself down. He checked and rechecked his outfit and also his mic, then he feels someone is staring at him from the front. He looks up and he see Jinyoung is looking at him and do a _‘fighting’_ gesture and mouthes ‘ _you can do this, we can do this!’,_ Daehwi smiles and nods then mouthes back a ‘ _yes, we can do this’_ , then he hears someone signaling them that the show is officially started.

All saved and eliminated trainees performs _‘Nayana’_ together for the last time, and it actually went well as Daehwi expected. After that, all trainees go back to the backstage while the saved preparing for the next performance and the eliminated trainees go to their seat. After _Nayana,_ it’s Daehwi team’s turn to do a _’Super Hot’_ performance, all fans are watching some behind the scenes video while the team is stand bying. Then they do the performance, all fans are going crazy because they do very well. The song is nice, the choreography is beyond good, and Daehwi feels nothing to regret after they ended the performance then go back to the backstage.

Now it’s Jinyoung team’s turn with their song _‘Hands On Me’,_ and Daehwi feels more than proud of his bae because he is the center of that performance. While cooling himself down with a fan, Daehwi is watching Jinyoung’s performance from the monitor at backstage and feel very very proud, _‘he looks so fine, he dances so well, he fits very well to be a center’_ Daehwi says it to himself, then Jinyoung do that damn body wave and although Daehwi have seen it so many times during practices and rehearsal, it suddenly feels so _different_ because of those outfits and make up on Jinyoung and Jinyoung does it so _forcefully_ and Daehwi suddenly can’t breathe, _‘why it feels freaking hot right here’_

Despite the fact that Jinyoung just took his breathe away, he really enjoys the performance. If during his team performance the fans were going crazy, then this time the fans are going _super wild._ Whoever made the choreography for _Hands On Me_  ( he knows it was Woojin ), literally deserve an award.

After the performance ended, all trainees do their last stage before the final line up announcement, which is _‘Always’._ Always is such a very nice song with a very deep meaning. After Always stage, Daehwi see a lot of the trainees are crying, and they do a group hug because it’s _finally_  the time. The time for the announcement of the final line up.

20 saved trainees go back stand on the stage wearing their usual uniform. Daehwi feels a lot more nervous than before. He couldn’t even think of anything properly because Mnet literally just showed his ranking earlier and he was in between 11th ~ 14th place, and the worse part was Jinyoung there too. Since then, he felt kinda worried, worried of himself, and more worried of his bae.

The frightening background music starts playing and BoA begins the announcement. Since the final line up gonna be a 11 members, they _obviously_ starts to do it from the 10th rank. When BoA said that _‘this trainee used to be in F class’,_ Daehwi only has a picture of Jinyoung in his mind, and he keep praying. He glances at Jinyoung who looks down on the floor and his body is shaking. Then he hears BoA says _‘C9 Entertaiment, Bae Jinyoung!’_ he immediately runs toward Jinyoung, holds his hands and congratulates him. And then he see Jinyoung walks away to the front to says his speech then go to his seat and Daehwi feels more than happy because Bae Jinyoung who used to doubting himself and said that he can’t do this, is finally have a chance to achieve his dream as an idol.

The announcement keep going, from 9th rank until 4th and Daehwi’s name still haven’t been called. He feels so _nervous_ , because all the hyungs who always have a high rank already been called, and he feels his sweats are rolling down his body, his hands are cold, his head is spinning. He takes a glance at the 10th seat and see Jinyoung keep looking at him worriedly, and sometimes he is looking down, _praying for Daehwi to be called._

“Now, the 3rd rank, this trainee up until now, his rank’s never out of top 11,” he hears BoA said, all remaining trainees are looking at Daehwi and say _‘it is you’_ but Daehwi honestly already feels kinda hopeless so he only smiles and shakes his head, _‘I think I’ll be on 11 th place’_ he says. But then he hears BoA announces, “Brand New Music, Lee Daehwi!”, his mind suddenly goes blank and think _it was just a dream_ untill he feels all remaining trainees are hugging him and congratulating him. Suddenly all the memories when he worked hard as trainees are flushing through his mind, when he decided to move back to Korea left his mom alone in US, when he worked hard as a trainee in JYP then moved to Brand New Music, and when he endure all hurt feelings when he knew there a lot of people said all those bad things toward him. Then he walks to the place where he should say his speech, that’s when realized that all his hard work for all this times have been paid, he finally has a chance to debut. Despite his trembling and shaky hands he keep trying hard to say his speech. He said thankyou to everyone who keep supporting him, to all the traineers, and he doesn’t forget says thanks to his mom that came all the way from US for him.

Then BoA tells him to go to his seat. When he walks to his seat, he see Jinyoung is standing and jumping happily and so ready to give him a hug. Daehwi smiles and then he runs and _finally_ he can hugs his bae _tight_ like this. He hides his tiny face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, and he hears Jinyoung whispers to him, “We did it, Hwi. We did it. We are debuting together.” Daehwi nods his head repeteadly then he looks up and cups Jinyoung’s face with both of his hand, “Yes, Hyung. We did it.” Both Jinyoung and Daewhi laugh happily and eventhough Daehwi hates it, he has to lets go off of Jinyoung’s hugs and starts to hugs the other hyungs then sit at his seat.

 

♡♡♡♡♡

 

It’s already past 5 AM when the filming ended. All eliminated trainees and the final line up are gathering at backstage. They are congratulating each other and giving each other hugs. Daehwi feels so tired he really really needs to sleep, but at the same time he feels so excited and so happy. His mom approaching him and gives him a hug, she pats and ruffles Daehwi’s hair and keep kissing him, “You’ve worked hard, Daehwi. Mom is so proud of you,” Daehwi nods then kiss his mom’s cheeks, “You don’t have to suffer anymore, Mom.” He is in the middle of talking to his mom, when he notices Jinyoung is sitting on the courner by himself.

Daehwi excuses himself from his mom then he walks toward Jinyoung, “Hey, Hyung.” Jinyoung looks up and Daehwi see his eyes are puffy and red, “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you crying? Stop crying, Hyung.” Daehwi takes a sit beside Jinyoung, and rubs his thighs gently to calm him down.

“I don’t know, Hwi. It just feels –it feels like a dream, y’know? I came from an unknown agency, and now I have a chance to debut. I still lacks on my skill, I don’t know, Hwi. Do I –do I really deserve to debut?” Jinyoung says, his voice still trembling from crying, then Daehwi shifts closer and hugs him. Daehwi hugs Jinyoung super tight, keep rubbing his back, “You _deserve_ that rank, Hyung. You _deserve_ to debut. You’ve worked hard, and you improved a lot, okay?” Daehwi can feels his uniform is wet because of Jinyoung’s tears and he doesn’t even give any care of that. He releases the hug and once again cups Jinyoung’s face with his hands and looks straight to Jinyoung’s puffy eyes, “Stop saying you don’t deserve it. You deserve it. Don’t you ever say it again, okay Hyung?” He wipes Jinyoung’s tears tenderly, and Jinyoung smiles at that.

Jinyoung grabs both of Daehwi’s hands and finally stop crying, “Thankyou so much, Hwi. For everything that you’ve done. Without you, I don’t even know if I could be this far. Thankyou so much, Hwi. I –I like –no I love you, a lot.” Daehwi shocks hearing the last sentence. He looks straight to Jinyoung’s eyes, looking for a lie, but he only finds an endearing stare from Jinyoung’s eyes, “Hyung, do you… do you really mean that?” Daehwi asks carefully.

Jinyoung intertwined their fingers and smiles, “Of course, I do. I know it was crazy, but I am crazily in love with you.” Daehwi gone speechless at that, he stays silent, trying to process everything that just have done. Trying to process everything that Jinyoung have said to him. Daehwi knows that Jinyoung likes him, but _loves_ him? He really never had any thought of that.

But seeing Jinyoung up close like this, holding his hands, caressing his fingers, staring so endearly at him, telling him that he _loves_ him, and the fact that they are gonna debuting together makes Daehwi feels like he is the luckiest person on earth. He is so lucky to have Jinyoung by his side, and he doesn’t want to let him go.

“So, what do you say about that?” Jinyoung whispers and brushes Daehwi’s hair sweetly. Daehwi takes a deep breathe, “I –I love you too, Hyung.” _Finally_ he said it. Then Jinyoung’s smile grows bigger, a smile that reaches his eyes, a smile that Daehwi always _loves, yes he loves Jinyoung._ “Glad to hear that, Hwi. Thankyou so much. “ Jinyoung’s hand moves down from Daehwi’s hair and starts caressing Daehwi’s right cheek. “You’re welcome, Hyung.” Daehwi returns his smile and melts to Jinyoung’s touches.

“Hey, Daehwi. We are finally debuting together, huh?” Daehwi nods at Jinyoung’s question, “Yes, we are debuting together, Hyung.”

Now it’s Jinyoung turns to cups Daehwi’s face with both of his hands and caressing Daehwi’s face tenderly, “We always be by each other’s side, right?” Daehwi smiles and nods, Jinyoung ruffles Daehwi’s hair, then Daehwi says “We will always be by each other’s side, Hyung. Always.”

For the first time in Daehwi’s life, he impatiently look forward for tomorrow, to the day after tomorrow, and all those days that he knows he is gonna spend them with Jinyoung by his side.  He feels that this is more than enough, he doesn’t need anything beside this in his life. And as long as he has Jinyoung by his side, as long as he can holds Jinyoung’s hands tightly, he is not afraid of anything that will happen to him, because he knows he has Jinyoung, and they will face and do it, together.

 

♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 


End file.
